Mixup in Ponyville
by Russetfur1128
Summary: Firework is an adventurer, Rocky is timid, Moonbeam is smart, Zixon and Zavior are twins, they are the newest CMC members and are friends to the end, but when Firework goes into the Everfree forest alone, and finds something and wants to let it join the CMC, their friendship is threatened. Can they agree on letting the creature join? Or will they remain enemies forever?
1. PROLOGUE

My Little Pony belongs to Hasbro and Discovery Family. Nyx belongs to Pen Stroke. Flitter, Willow, and Ziggy belong to RealityCheck.

If I am forgetting to mention any of them, please let me know.

* * *

The sun was just peeking over the horizon in Ponyville, but the Weather Team was already hard at work.

"Come on! Come on! Keep those clouds moving!" a blue Pegasus mare hollered.

"We get it, Rainbow Dash!" a lavender mare with an ice-blue mane shot back.

"I am just making sure we get the storm ready on time, it's not like you have to be here earlier then everypony else, Cloudchaser!"

Cloudchaser rolled her eyes. "We all know you do," she muttered. "Ok, I'll move a little faster," she said.

"That's the spirit!" Rainbow Dash grinned. Cloudchaser rolled her eyes again and sighed. _I can't wait for today's storm to be finished…_

A pale yellow Pegasus mare was trying to sneak away from the activity.

"Hey, Fluttershy!" The yellow mare froze. "Where are you off to?" Rainbow Dash asked as she flew over.

"Um…Well, I…um…." Fluttershy seemed flustered.

"Aw…it's ok, Fluttershy, if you wanna leave, it's fine, after all, you aren't part of the Weather Team," Rainbow Dash told her.

"Oh, thank you Rainbow!" Fluttershy hugged Rainbow Dash before flying off in the other direction once more.

A grey mare with a yellow mane was attempting to push a cloud in the direction of the others, but the only thing she succeeded in doing, was turning the cloud into little puffs.

"Ditzi!" Rainbow Dash groaned. "Can't you even do a simple task without making a mistake?!" Ditzi frowned. "Aww… Ya know I didn't mean it…" Rainbow Dash went over. Ditzi smiled and went to collect all of the cloud puffs. Rainbow Dash followed and soon they had the cloud put back together and pushed it toward the others.

A pink mare with a blue-lavender mane was finishing up the last touches on the storm clouds.

"That should do it, Candy," Rainbow Dash called.

"Ok, Rainbow, but we just gotta make sure the clouds have enough rain for the morning, otherwise the storm wouldn't last as long as we want," Candy said.

"Oh…right," Rainbow Dash face-hoofed, "I totally forgot about that," she muttered.

A lavender mare with a golden and yellow mane flew over, "It's okay, Rainbow, everypony makes mistakes," she smiled as she said that.

"Yeah, I know Cloud Kicker, it's just that, well, I'm s'posed to be the one everypony looks up to, and I don't know how they can do that when I am making mistakes all the time," Rainbow Dash sighed.

"You don't make mistakes _all_ the time," Cloud Kicker giggled, "It's 'Derpy' who does that!"

As if on cue, they heard somepony say, "Oops…" Rainbow Dash and Cloud Kicker looked over and saw that Ditzi had accidentally made a cloud let the rain out onto a pair of unsuspecting earth-pony fillies below. Rainbow Dash started cracking up at the two fillies looking around; they seemed to think somepony had sprayed them with a hose or something.

Rainbow Dash looked over at her friend, Lightning Dust, and saw that she was nearly falling out of the sky, because she was laughing so hard. Rainbow Dash flew over.

"Hey, Dash! Did you see what Derpy did to Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon?" Lightning Dust asked Rainbow Dash.

Rainbow Dash grinned and said "I sure did!" then she frowned. "But don't you think calling Ditzi 'Derpy' is a bit mean?" Rainbow Dash asked her.

"Wait," Lightning Dust seemed confused, "Her name _isn't_ Derpy? It's _Ditzi_?"

"Yeah, Derpy is just a dumb nickname somepony thought of for her, and it has really spread," Rainbow Dash explained.

"Ooohh..." Lightning Dust face-hoofed, "I really need to know these things, I'm sorry 'bout calling her Derpy."

"It's fine," Rainbow Dash told her, "As Cloud Kicker says, 'Everypony makes mistakes,' and it's as true as the words that come out of AJ's mouth."

Lightning Dust opened her mouth to say something, but a voice called, "Are you two gonna hover there all day gossiping, or are ya gonna get back to work?!" Rainbow Dash looked at who was talking and saw that it was only Thunderlane.

"Okay, Thunderlane, we will," Rainbow Dash flew back over and helped with the last few touches on the storm.

* * *

"Okay," Rainbow Dash shouted, "Ready?!"

" **READY**!" the Weather Team shouted back.

"Okay, then let's get this storm started!" Rainbow Dash grinned as she kicked her cloud. The rest of the Weather Team also kicked, and rain poured out. The storm had begun.


	2. CHAPTER ONE

A black alicorn filly is woken up by the sound of thunder. "Huh? Wha?" she is startled awake. She yawns and gets out of bed. She goes over to the window and sees that it is pouring down rain. "Aww, man! We were supposed to go _skydiving_ today!"

"Nyx are you awake?" A voice calls.

"Yeah, I'm up!" The filly calls back. She runs down the stairs and skids to a stop in the kitchen. "Mmmm, pancakes!" She licks her lips.

"I made them with blueberries, just the way you like them," a light violet alicorn says.

"Thanks Mom," Nyx says.

All of a sudden they hear a huge crash. Abandoning their breakfast, they race to the main part of the library. When they enter, they see that the door has been turned into splinters, and three fillies are piled in a heap.

"Uhhhhggg..." The fillies groan and tumble off of each other.

"Hi guys!" Nyx cries.

"Hi, Nyx," the orange Pegasus filly says.

"What happened?" Nyx asks her.

"Well, Applebloom and Sweetie Belle wanted a ride here, so I towed them behind me in the old wagon, but I tried to stop too late and we crashed through the door," the orange filly chuckles, clearly embarrassed.

"It's okay, Scoots, everypony makes mistakes," Nyx says.

"Ah'l fix the door fer ya, Twiligh'," the yellow filly offers.

"Uh, no thanks Applebloom," Twilight says, "I'll have your brother do it later."

"But Twiligh, mah special talent is fixin' stuff," Applebloom tells her.

"I know, Applebloom, but what about the other Crusaders? You want to help them get their cutie marks, right?" Twilight looks at her.

"Yeah, remember, the other Cutie Mark Crusaders are already at the club house," Sweetie Belle says.

"Aw, Ah fergot 'bout dat," Applebloom says.

* * *

Nyx follows Applebloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo into the club house. She looks around and sees that everypony _is_ there already. She sees Flitter, Pipsqueak, Hawkeye, Willow, Zavier, Twist, Dinky, Rumble, Ziggy, Zixon, Moonbeam, and Rocky. Flitter is a changeling; Pipsqueak, Applebloom, and Twist are Earth-Ponies; Hawkeye is a Gryphon; Willow and Moonbeam are Thestrals; Zavier, Zixon, and Ziggy are Zebras; Dinky and Sweetie Belle are Unicorns; Rumble, Firework, and Scootaloo are Pegasi; and Rocky is a Diamond-Dog Pup.

 _Wait…_ Nyx looks again. _Yeah... Where is Firework?_ "Um… Hey guys, where is Firework?" Nyx asks.

"Oh…um… She wanted to go to the Everfree forest, but we _didn't_ ," Rumble says.

"Yeah," Dinky agrees, "She said she would go without us, then."

"Oh, no!" Sweetie Belle cries.

"' _Oh, no_ ' is right," Scootaloo says, "We've gotta find her!"

" **CUTIE MARK CRUSADER RESCUERS!** " they all cry.

* * *

They all stood outside the Everfree forest. "Do ya think it's safe?" Scootaloo asks. "Of course it is safe; just stay on the path way," Zixon says. "We do live here, after all; Winter, Spring, Summer, Fall," Zavier says, agreeing with his sister. "O-okay if you say so…" Scootaloo says.

* * *

Firework trots along the trail in the Everfree forest. _This place ain't scary at all, the rest of the Crusaders are just too chicken._ She smiles; this place is really pretty in its own way. She jumps as a twig cracks.

"Hey, who's following me?" she snaps. Her eyes widen and she steps back; two eyes are peering out from the shadows. "Who are you?" Firework asks.

"I'm Mixup," the eyes say.

 _It sounds like a filly._ "Mixed up about what?" Firework asks.

"No," the eyes giggle, "My _name_ is Mixup."

Firework thinks for a moment, and then asks, "Why are you named Mixup?"

Mixup looks down and takes a deep breath. "Why don't I just show you," she says.

"Um...okay," Firework says slowly.

"Okay, but you gotta promise not to scream or run away," Mixup tells her.

"Um…okay?" Firework says. _Why would I do either of those things?_

"Okay…" Mixup says. She steps out of the shadows. Firework can't help it, she screams.

* * *

The Cutie Mark Crusaders walk through the Everfree forest.

"Oh, we'll never find Firework," Rocky whines.

"Yeah, she could be _anywhere_ ," Moonbeam says.

Nyx goes over to them. "Do you think that we would give up looking for _you_?" she asks.

"Well, no," Rocky admits, "but Moonbeam is right, Firework could—" He is cut off by a scream.

"That sounds like Firework!" Sweetie Belle cries.

"Let's go find her!" Nyx shouts as she runs off.

They run in the direction the scream came from, but skid to a stop as something bolts past them.

"What was _that_?!" Scootaloo cries. Everypony turns to look at Moonbeam and Willow.

"It wasn't Firework, but I'm _pretty_ sure it was frightened off by her scream," Moonbeam says. As if on cue, Firework comes into view.

"Wait, I-I didn't mean to!" she shouts.

"Firework!" Scootaloo calls to her.

Firework looks over. "Oh, hi," she says, "I thought you guys were too scared to come."

Rumble looks down. "Well, we didn't want to, but we couldn't let you be here alone," he admitted.

"Yeah, and we heard you scream," Nyx says, "What happened?"

Firework looks down at the ground. "I screamed because I was startled, not because I was scared or hurt," she says guiltily.

"What startled you?" Hawkeye asks.

"Well, I don't know what it's called," Firework admitted, "but I know what it was."

Nyx thinks for a moment. "Did it run off after you screamed?"

Firework nods and says, "It ran this way and I tried to catch up, but then you guys stopped me." Moonbeam looks in the direction the thing they saw earlier disappeared.

"Well, if it came this way," Applebloom says, "Le's go an' find it!" With Moonbeam and Willow leading the way, they all chased after the creature that had run past them earlier.

* * *

Mixup curls up into a ball.

"Oh, I knew she would be afraid of me," she sighs. "All of my life, everywhere I go, I find nopony who is even a _little_ bit like me. I'm just…just a freak." Mixup drifts off to sleep only to jolt awake at the sound of voices.

"It's _gotta_ be here somewhere," says one voice, Mixup recognizes it as the filly who screamed because of her.

"Ah jus' know it ran pas us back where we met up with you," says somepony else.

"I think thith ith a lothd cauth, I mean, I think we would haf found id by now if id wend thith way," says another voice.

"I agree with Twist," A third unknown voice says, "If it came this way, we should have found it, I think it went somewhere else."

Somepony sighs. "What Dinky says, it seems to be true; we may not find, what ran past you."

"Zixon, I _know_ we might not find the thing that startled me, I just hope we can…I want to apologies." the filly she met sighs.

 _Huh? She said she wants to apologies, does that mean she wasn't scared?_ Mixup creeps out from her hiding spot and watches the group of walk past. _What are those? I know there are fillies and colts, but there are others, too…_ She notices that one looks like a giant bug crossed with a pony, one is a gryphon, two are Thestrals, and three look like ponies with stripes. Then there is an odd one that she has no idea what it is.

Mixup crawls out of her hiding spot and runs after the group, only to crash head-first into a tree.

"Ow!" she yelps, rubbing her head with her paw.

* * *

Willow looks around; they have made a complete circle, and found nothing.

"Okay," he says, "I think it's safe to say, we—"

"Ow!" A voice yelps.

"Who was that?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Ah dun' know," Applebloom says quietly, "but it came from behind us." They all turn to see who had cried out, and see a shadow.

"Mixup?" Firework calls out, "Is that you?"

The shadow moves, and they can clearly see two violet eyes.

"I-I…Yes, It's me," The shadow says.

"Look, I wanted to apologies for freaking out about you before," Firework says, moving toward Mixup, "I just didn't expect, well, _you_."

"Wha' is she talkin' 'bout?" Applebloom asks Nyx.

"I don't know, but whatever she's talking about," Nyx whispers, "I think we're about to find out! Look!" Nyx points to where Firework had been talking to the shadow, who they now know is named Mixup. Firework was busy trying to coax her out of the shadows.

Mixup is walking as slowly as she could, the filly she had met before was walking next to her.

"Hey," Mixup says, "I never caught your name."

The orange filly stops. "Huh, I guess I never _did_ introduce myself. My name's Firework; and I am Scootaloo's half-sister."

Mixup thinks about this; then looks at the group in front of them. "Is Scootaloo the orange filly with the magenta mane?" Mixup asks.

"Yup, and she is the bestest sister in all of Equestria!" Firework grins.

"Well, you two could be twins," Mixup notes.

"Yup, and other than our cutie marks," Firework motions to her blank flank, "We _would_ be!"

"Come _on_!" Rocky yips, "I don't wanna be here longer than I have to!"

Firework zooms over to him. "You're gonna be here as long as it takes for Mixup to come out of her shell!" she snaps, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Okay, okay, easy Firework, I didn't mean it, heh, heh…" he laughed nervously. Firework glares at him and flies back over to Mixup.

"It's okay, Mixup," Firework tells her, "Rocky may be grumpy, but he wouldn't even hurt a Parasprite."

Mixup nods and slowly steps out of the shadows. "H-hi, please don't be scared, I won't hurt you," she says timidly.

Flitter buzzes over to Mixup. "I see why they call you 'Mixup'," she says plainly, "You really are 'mixed up'."

Scootaloo stares at Mixup. _'Well, I don't know what it's called, but I know what it was.'_ Well, of _course_ she knows what Mixup is; she recognizes Mixup's likeness to Discord! Mixup—is a Draconicus!


	3. CHAPTER TWO

Nyx goes over to Mixup, Flitter, and Firework. "You should come back to Ponyville with us!" she tells Mixup.

"Oh, I-I um…I don't think that's such a good idea…" Mixup trails off.

"How come?" Sweetie Belle asks.

"Well, everywhere I go, there is nopony like me. And everypony is _always_ afraid of me," Mixup says sadly.

"Well this is Ponyville we're talking about, we are…" Nyx trails off, "What did Princess Celestia call it?"

Willow comes up, "You mean the day I came?" Nyx nods. "She called it 'The Cross-roads of Equestria', and it's true," Willow smiles, remembering his first day of school.

Nyx nods and says, "Yeah, we have many creatures in Ponyville, I mean not just the common Unicorns, Pegasi, and Earth-Ponies; we also have Diamond Dogs, Changelings, Thestrals, Alicorns, Zebras, Gryphons, and a Draconicus."

As Nyx lists the residents of Ponyville, Mixup's eyes widen. "Wow, I never expected that many creatures in one place…"

"So," cuts in Flitter, "Will you come?"

Mixup thinks for a moment. "Okay, I guess I will come," she agrees.

"Awesome!" Scootaloo shouts, making Mixup cringe. "Oh, sorry," Scootaloo apologieses.

As the Crusaders leave the forest—with Mixup listening intently to stories about Ponyville—Hawkeye, Pipsqueak, Rocky, Zavier, and Dinky trail behind.

"I really don't think this is a good idea," Hawkeye says to the other two.

"I know!" Pipsqueak whispers back, "I mean, we had enough trouble with _one_ Draconicus, now we'll have _two_!"

Dinky nods "I wouldn't put it past Discord to try and get Mixup to make Ponyville the 'Chaos Capital of the World', just so he wouldn't have to go against Fluttershy," she says.

"Mmm-hmm," Hawkeye nods as he says this.

"Uh, yeah," Rocky says, "It's just that, well Discord makes me nervous, and having Mixup around, it will be like having _two_ Discords."

Pipsqueak rolls his eyes. "That's what I _just_ said!" he tells Rocky.

Rocky looks at him funny. "Um…I knew that," he says.

"The tales of Discord, I have heard—" Zavier was cut off by Pipsqueak.

"Let's catch up to the others, we wouldn't want them to think something's up," Pipsqueak says.

"Yeah, good idea," Hawkeye agrees.

"—I would have like another word," Zavier muttered, completing his rhyme.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders come to a stop as Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, and Bubblegum walk up to them, all three wearing rain gear. Bubblegum had moved to Ponyville the year before. She was a blank-flank, so she was invited to join the Cutie Mark Crusaders, but she was just mean to them and joined Diamond Tiara and Silver Spoon, instead.

"Hey, freaks," Diamond Tiara says from under a pink umbrella, "What new creature did you scrape of the bottom of a rock?"

Moonbeam and Willow narrow their eyes at the lead bully. "We aren't freaks, and we aren't creatures; we are fillies and colts, not much different than you," Moonbeam says dryly.

"Yeah!" Nyx says, glaring at Diamond Tiara, "Pretty much the only thing different—other than our appearance—is the fact that _we_ aren't bullies and you are!"

Silver Spoon narrows her eyes at the Crusaders. "Hmph! Well, I don't see _you_ getting whatever you want, whenever you want it!"

Flitter rolls her eyes. "We don't _need_ to, we have all that we want; friends, family, and harmony," she shoots back.

"Like, what _ever_ , weirdo!" Diamond Tiara sneers, " _You_ will always be low class, and _we_ will always be rich."

"Good riddance," Applebloom mutters as the three snobby fillies walk away.

"Yeah, you would think they were royalty the way they act," Scootaloo agrees.

"Let's just get back to the clubhouse," Nyx says. "Yeah," Hawkeye agrees.

As they walk down the street, they notice that Pinkie Pie has somepony cornered and is very excited.

"Looks like there's somepony new in Ponyville," Firework comments.

"Yup, poor them," Applebloom says, trying not to laugh.

"Let's go try and help," Scootaloo says.

"Yeah, they might be pretty overwhelmed by her," Rumble agrees.

"Hi I'm Pinkie Pie!" Pinkie smiles as she says this, "What's _your_ name?"

The Crusaders notice the pony she is talking to is a navy-blue pegasus with a violet mane, green eyes, and silver glasses. The young pegasus seems uncomfortable with Pinkie being so close.

"I-I'm W-W-Wond-der St-truck," the Pegasus stammers.

"Ooooo!" Pinkie squeals, "I just _love_ meeting new ponies!"

Nyx walks over to them. "Hey, Pinkie?"

Pinkie Pie turns to look at Nyx. "Oh, hiya, Nyx! I was just meeting this new pony!"

Nyx smiles at Pinkie. "Yeah, I could tell, but I think you're _kinda_ scaring her."

Pinkie's grin falters. "Aw…Am I?" She turns back to Wonder Struck. "I'm sorry if I frightened you, it's just…I just _love_ meeting new po—"

Nyx cuts her off, "We know Pinkie, but don't you have a 'Welcome to Ponyville' party to plan for her?"

Pinkie Pie gasps. "Yes, I do! I completely forgot!" she gallops away muttering to herself about party supplies.

"Sorry about that," Nyx says to Wonder Struck.

"Um…Yeah, thanks," Wonder Struck says, shyly, "My name's Wonder Struck, but you can call me Wonder—if you want."

Mixup hangs back as the other Crusaders go over. Twist smiles at Wonder. "I'th nithe do meed you," She says.

"Thanks, Nice to meet you, too," Wonder tells Twist, smiling. While the others introduce themselves, Mixup still hangs back, not sure if she is welcome.

"So do you wanna be a Cutie Mark Crusader like us?" Pip asks Wonder.

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle is eager at this idea, "I could make you a cape, just like ours!" She grins as she shows Wonder her cape, which is soaking wet from the rain.

Wonder thinks it over for a moment. "Okay, sounds fun!" she agrees.

Just then she notices Mixup.

"Who is that?" Wonder asks, pointing to Mixup.

"That's Mixup," Moonbeam tells her.

"Hey Mixup, come meet Wonder!" Firework calls to her.

"Um…Okay," Mixup says nervously.

Wonder smiles. "It's okay, I won't bite," she says earnestly.

Mixup smiles and comes over; she is surprised that Wonder doesn't seem fazed at the fact that she is so different.

"Hey!" Scootaloo shouts to them; she is already heading down the street.

"Are we going to the clubhouse or not?" Mixup and Wonder just laugh and race after the others as they gallop away.

* * *

By the time the Cutie Mark Crusaders finally arrive at the tree house, they are soaking wet.

"Wow," Wonder is amazed, "Did you really build _all_ of this?"

Scootaloo shrugs. "Applebloom's brother and sister—Big Macintosh and Applejack— helped."

Wonder looks sad.

"What's wrong?" Mixup asks.

Wonder sighs. "It's just, a lot of you have siblings that are so great," she says, "I mean, Sweetie Belle has Rarity, Scootaloo and Firework have each other and Rainbow Dash, Zixon and Zavier have each other, Applebloom has Applejack and Big Macintosh, but my older sister is just plain mean."

"Well, that's no way for an older sibling to act!" Rumble is furious, "My big brother, Thunderlane needs to teach her a lesson about being a good role model!"

Wonder hesitates, "Um, okay… But don't be too hard on Star, she is kinda under a lot of stress right now with the move…" she trails off.

Sweetie Belle puts her hoof around Wonder. "We'll be so close of friends, it will be just like having a _bunch_ of brothers and sisters!"

Applebloom comes over. "Yeah, an' we'll have bunches of fun together!"

Wonder smiles.

* * *

Nyx drops her wet saddlebags at the door and quickly shuts the door after Mixup enters.

"Nyx, is that you?" Twilight calls from the other room.

"Yes, Mom, it's me!" Nyx calls back. "My mom is the best," Nyx tells Mixup, "She makes the best Blueberry pancakes, too."

Mixup smiles. "She sounds really ni—" she jumps at a knock at the door.

"Nyx, can you get that?" Twilight asks. "I've kinda got my hooves full!"

Nyx tries not to laugh as she hears a crash from the other room. "Sure thing!" She opens the door and is surprised to see Wonder standing outside, soaking wet.

"Um…hi?" Wonder gives Nyx a curious look. "What are you doing at the library?" she asks Nyx. "I thought you said you were gonna go home for lunch."

Nyx tries not to laugh. "I did," she says grinning. "I live at the library!"

Wonder stares at her. "Wait, do you mean you spend most of your time here reading, or that you actually _live_ here?"

"I actually live here," Nyx laughs. "Well, don't just stand there in the rain, come inside!"

Wonder looks around as she steps into the library.

"Come on!" Nyx calls, halfway up the stairs, "I'll show you guys my room!"

* * *

Mixup follows Wonder and Nyx upstairs and into a bedroom.

"This is my mom's room," Nyx explains. "My room is upstairs. Come on!" She races out of the room and darts up even more stairs and Wonder and Mixup chase after her.

She skids to a stop at the top and they all enter the room.

"This," Nyx motions around her, "Is _my_ room."

Mixup looks around at the room they had entered. She notices there are posters plastered on almost every inch of the wall. "Who are these ponies?" Mixup asks Nyx.

Nyx stares at her. "You don't know who— Well I guess you wouldn't considering you've been hiding from ponies for the longest time," she says shrugging. "Well, this is Sapphire Shores," she motions to one poster. "And this is Daring Do and these are the Wonderbolts and this is—"

Wonder cuts her off. "I think all she needs to know for now, is that they are all big time celebrities," she smiles at Mixup.

Nyx looks sheepish. "Oh, yeah right, sorry Mixu—"

"Nyx! Lunch is ready!" Twilight calls.

Nyx grins. "Okay, coming Mom!"

* * *

Nyx comes into the kitchen with Wonder close behind. Mixup had left a little while ago; she had promised Firework and Scootaloo that she would be at their house for lunch and she didn't want to be late.

Twilight is taking something in a pie tin out of the oven. She frowns. "I followed the recipe Applejack gave me, so I wonder what went wrong…"

Nyx goes over to Twilight. "What was it _supposed_ to be?"

Twilight looks at Nyx. "It _was_ going to be a pie…"

"It's okay, Mom, I don't mind." Nyx smiles. "This is Wonder, she just moved to Ponyville," Nyx says, motioning to Wonder.

Twilight smiles. "Nice to meet you, Wonder. I'm guessing you've met Pinkie Pie, considering you're new to Ponyville."

Nyx laughs. "She sure did meet Pinkie! You should have been there, Pinkie was so excited to meet her, that she even forgot about the 'Welcome to Ponyville' party!"

Twilight laughs. "That must have been some encounter."

Wonder smiles shyly. "She was kind of um… overwhelming," she says softly.

Twilight smiles back at her. "Yeah, Pinkie Pie overwhelmed me at first, too. You'll get used to it."

* * *

After lunch, Nyx and Wonder head back to the club house for a CMC meeting.

"We've already tried rock-climbing, hang-gliding, karate, gardening, foal-sitting, tree trimming, and zip lining," Firework says, "What else can we do?"

"What about skydiving?" Moonbeam asks. "I thought we were doing that today."

Scootaloo goes over. "How about dancing, have you tried that yet?"

"Hm…" Flitter thought for a moment. "We tried tap-dancing, but nothing like ballet or anything lame."

"Ballet?! Lame?! Scootaloo asked in shock. "A lot of great athletes do ballet to stay fit, it's not lame!"

The other crusaders laughed.


End file.
